Fox problems
by Rare Reads
Summary: Akito has let, an outsider in to stay with shigure,Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. but something diffrent about her, and its not just the way her family show their love for each other.


"Akito do you really think, that's it's a good idea" asked Kureno. Akito smiled "are you questioning me?" Kureno bowed his head "no am not" he said in a low voice. "Good" Akito said "she'll be staying with Shigure and the others"

"So Akito is, really sending an outsider to say with us" Yuki conformed. Shigure nodded, and sipped his tea "yep that's the case".

"Oh, really!?" Tohru crimped in.

"Why yes"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I believe it's a girl" Shigure said walking out the room. Yuki followed in pursuit. "Kyo went to, pick her up" Yuki asked, "yep" Shigure nodded.

"We're home" said Kyo, from the front door carrying, two bags in his hands. He had a young girl, with him about the age of sixteen. She had long silky lavender, hair that pass her but some. Her eyes were big and icy, blue with a hint of warmth, and kindness. Her bangs hang freely in her eyes, it spited over her right eye. She clipped the left side, so it wouldn't be in her way, the rest just hanged their. She had a black, leather collar around her neck, with a heart shaped gem attacked to it; the gem was black and white mostly white. She was holding a bag, herself.

"Hi my name is Tigerlily Kyubbi" she smiled.

"Hi, my name is Tohru Honda" Tohru said happily.

"Oh well hi, Miss Tohru" Tigerlily said in an equal cheerful voice. "Why did you move, to Japan I, herd that you lived in the States before?" Tigerlily looked at Shigure, she closed her eyes to think for a while, then answered "well, my family was planning this move, for a long time now. I guest they want to; make sure that, the place is still up to the job, as a home. No have lived there for years, so I guest they want me to check it out."

"But, why" Yuki asked

"To tell, ya' the truth I really don't know" Tigerlily sighed. "Well fine with me, now I get two changes to ask out, pretty girls like Miss Honda and Miss Kyu…" Shigure didn't have a change to finish his sentence, because Yuki hit him in the head. "Oh, my..." Tigerlily said tilting her head to the right a little.

"That is, my older cousin Shigure" he pointed to the black haired man "and that's Kyo" he pointed to the boy with the orange hair "you already, know Miss Honda" Yuki motion to Tohru. Tigerlily smiled and, nodded "I'll show you to your new, room" Tohru said going up the stairs "oh are, you coming?" All Tigerlily did was nod, she looked at Kyo, who was struggling to hold her bags. "Um . . . you could put them down you know" she said in a quite voice "I know, THAT!" busted out. Tigerlily took a step away from him just in case, he attacked her for no good reason.

Tigerlily followed, Tohru to her new room. Her ear twitched, slightly as she herd the males to talk. "What's she up to now" Kyo mutted

"Who knows" Yuki answered

The five of them sat, in the living room in silences until Yuki broke it. "so tell us about yourself" he asked.

"Hmm . . . where do I start, there nothing much to know about me" she said

"Your family then"

A smile foxy, smile came to her face. "Well am one, out of eleven siblings their names, are Metro, Davis, Kitty, Timothy, Daisy, Akira, Ryu, Cocco, Misha, and Toiyo" she said.

"What about, them?"

"Metro, my older sister just came out of collage, so did Davis their twins, I am the oldest out of quadruplets Kitty, Timothy, and Daisy we're sixteen the other set of twins are Akira and Ryu thirteen last is the triplets Cocco, Misha, and Toiyo their three" Tigerlily looked at them.

"Your, parents?"

"Mom and dad, mom is a whole brunch of thing I don't get for ex: model, actress . . . singer um . . . and so on, dad he a little easier, owns some hotels and a company that as, all I could tell, don't see them a lot" Tigerlily shrugged like it was no big deal to her it wasn't. "But we do have a care taker name, Aoi" she paused "And to, top it off my family is very fun . . . and violent" she said quickly.

Everyone sat, there motionless "did you, say that that your, family is violent" Tohru said Tigerlily nodded.

"They really are, we fight a lot sometime we even use weapons" Tigerlily sighed and went on Daisy a master of the needles, in her hand they will cause serious damage" she shook her head.

"We got this, saying that love is plain, and plain is love we hurt each other to show that, we really care for them" Tigerlily closed her eyes and let a soft chuckle escape, from her lips. The room was silent no one spoke just listen "most, people think that we're a bit twisted in the head" she closed her eyes and smiled. Then her eyes just shoot open "what do you think?"

"Um n … no we all have ways of showing that we care" Tohru panicked Tigerlily smiled and looked at her

"Damn what's your problem, normal people do not act like that" Kyo, yelled at her, this shocked her. Her heart felt like was ripping a part.

"Well, we're not Normal people then"

"_Damn cat, boy" _Tigerlily thought doing to her room

"Now look at what you, have done stupid cat" Yuki said "Tohru, would you go and get her pleas?" Tohru nodded and left.


End file.
